Together again
by Alphania
Summary: Tris and Tobias, the end they deserved. A new end I want to give them, and i hope it measures up to the wonderful story of them. This is my take and try at making a better end to Allegient.
1. Chapter 1

This is the ending i wanted, I fealt like Tris death was unnessesary. And David was just an annoyance at the end. Why was he there to begin with? I don´t want to spoil to much from what happens. But It´s a new ending to allegiant. And it wont be as sad.

English is not my main language so there might be some or alot of spelling errors.

I´ve included some of the text from the actual book. I don´t own any of the characters.

This starts at page 467 in the book, when Tris enters the vestibule.

Chapter 1

Tris

The death serum smells like smoke and spice, and my lungs reject it with the first breath i take. I cough and splutter, and I am swallowed by darkness. I crumple to my knees. My body feels like someone has replaced my blood with molasses, and my bones with lead. An invisible thread tugs me toward sleep, but I want to be awake. It is important that I want to be awake. I imagine that wanting, that desire, burning in my chest is like a flame.

The thread tugs harder, and i stroke the flame with names. Tobias. Caleb. Christina. Matthew. Cara. Zeke. Uriah.

But i can´t bear up under the serum´s weicht. My body falls to the side, and my wounded arm presses to the cold ground. I am drifting...

_It would be nice to float away_, a voice in my head says. _To see where I will go_...

But the fire, the fire.

The desire to live.

I am not done yet, I am not.

I feel like I am digging through my own mind. It is difficult to remember why I came here and why I care about unburdening myself from this beautiful weight. But then my scratching hands find it, the memory of my mother´s face, and the strange angles of her limbs on the pavement, and the blood seeping from my fathers body.

_but they are dead, _the voice says. _You could join them_.

_They died for me_, I answer. And now i have something to do in return. I have to stop other people from losing everything. I have to save the city and the people my mother and father loved.

If I go to join my parents, I want to carry with me a good reason, not this-this senseless collapsing at the threshold.

The fire, the fire. It rages within, a campfire and then an inferno, and my body is its fuel. I feel it racing through me, eating away at the weight. There is nothing that can kill me now; I am powerful and invincible and eternal.

I feel the serum clinging to my skin like oil, but the darkness recedes. I slap a heavy hand over the floor and push myself up.

Bent at the waist, I shove my shoulder into the double doors, and they squeak across the floor as their seal breaks. I breathe clean air and stand up straighter. I am there, I am there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tris

I sweep my eyes across the room, searching for the device that will release the memory serum virus. I was there when Matthew described it to Caleb in painstaking detail earlier: a black box with a silver keypad, marked with a strip of blue tape with a model number written on it. It is one of the only items on the counter along the left wall, just a few feet away from me. I limp towards it, the heaviness from the serum still clouding my mind. I press the keypad, the numbers etched in my mind, I repeated them just as many times as Caleb. Maybe I had already decided, on what I would do right there. As I watched him prepare his own death.

I press the green button and hear a faint hiss, as the memory serum escapes the box. I cant feel anything, there is no indication that something has changed. But I did everything i was supposed to. This must be it.

_Is It already over?_

I scan the room, as prickles of dark etches at the corner of my eyes. I feel so heavy, like my body weighs a ton. I touch the arm where I was shot, there is no pain, but when I look at my hand it´s soaked in blood. My arms fall flat against my sides as I limp towards the vestibule. Every steep feeling like it will break me. All I can think about is him, how his arm feels around my waist, how he whispers my name. Our first kiss in the chasm, and I feel a longing strong enough to pull me forward, I have to see him again.

I reach the end of the vestibule, and feel the air around me, still as oily and heavy, but it can´t reach the depths of me anymore. The dim lights flicker, I feel like they match the rythm of my puls, banging against my temples, drumming beneath my skin. I walk through the corridor, the guards are just where I left them, but now they lie in a pool of blood. I press my hand agains the wall, my stomache tightens, I lean on my knees and vomit. Afterwards I clean my mouth with the sleave of the shirt, and keep on walking._ I have to find him, he´s got to be here somewhere_. I feel the darkness creeping closer, and l get heavier by every step. It feels like I cant get any heavier than this, that if i keep walking I´ll fall through the floor. I stumble forward, thrusting another door open. On the other side a guard aims his gun at me. Yelling at me to raise my hands, I look at him tiredly. Slowly trying to lift my arms. But as I do, the guard suddenly seem confused. The gun falls out of his hand and slams against the floor. I tell him to walk back to where he came from, and point him in the right direction. I feel relief surge through my body as he walks away. He will make sure the memory serum spreads, now I know I succeeded. The small dark prickles creeps closer, I rest my hand against the wall and take deep breaths. I feel my legs giving in beneath me, as I scramble to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

From page 488

Chapter 3

Tobias

We drive past the fences and stop by the front doors, which are no longer manned by guards. We get out, and Zeke seizes his mother´s hand to steady her as she shuffles through the snow. As we walk into the compound, I know for a fact that Caleb succeeded, because there is no one in sight. That can only mean that they have been reset, their memories forever altered.

"Where is everyone?" Amar says.

We walk through the abandoned security checkpoint without stopping. And keep going through the compound, where a few people wander around aimlessly. I see Cara walking from the far side of the entrence hall, She spots us and I walk towards her. her face is badly bruised , and there´s a bandage on her head.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I don´t know" She says "There was a problem from the start, the guards caught me when i tried to turn off the lights, so I made myself unconsious" she smiles crookedly and continues. "I woke up a while ago in custody, I don´t know how long I sat there, but suddenly the guards changed somehow and acted confused, just like them" she nods towards some people in the compound. "So I told them to let me out, and they did"

"Do you know where Tris and Matthew are?" I ask.

"No, they wheren´t in custody, and I haven´t seen them anywhere yet" She answers.

I feel a deep sting of worry in my stomache, she should be here by now. If Caleb succeded she should be here. I walk hurridly towards the control room. When I enter through the door, I spot Caleb on one of the chairs. He is yelling at the guard to let him go. The guard´s fumbling with the keys to the cuffs. My heart skips a beat. _Of course she did_. I know her better than anyone, but I wouldn´t let myself realise this. what she would do. I run towards him, anger pulling at the strings in my mind, I feel an urge to smack him. _How could he let her do it_?! As I get closer, I see tears running down his chins. A fresh bruice on his forehead.

I scream at him "Where is she?!"

"I don´t know" he sobs "she wouldn´t let me, I have to" another sob. The guard finally succeed in releasing him from the cuffs. Caleb lets his head fall to his hands, and wobbles back and forth. "She´s dead, it´s my fault" He whispers to himself.

I stare into nothingness. I wont belive that she is dead. I turn around and rush out the door.

Christina yells after me, but I don´t hear what she says, and I don´t care.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tobias

I know the location of the weapons lab, nothing but the path towards it exist in my mind. So I run, leaving everyone behind. My legs hurt and strain as I speed on, I have to find her, she can´t be gone. I won´t let her.

I feel the shudders go through my body, as my feet slam against the floor. The pounding echoing in my head. It´s hard to breath, feeling like the air cloggs my throat.

I recognise the corridor, It can´t be far now.

At the end, close to a door,I spot a blond head on the floor. Blood in a pool around it. I feel the panic creeping up one me.

I throw myself to her side and turn her over, her eyes are closed and relaxed. Tears flod my eyes, and the panic overwhelms me, a croaked "_no"_ slips through my mouth. I look up at the ceiling, trying to regain control. I got to think.

_Check her pulse_, a voice in my head reminds me.

I put two shaking fingers on her throat, I feel nothing. I rest my hand against her cheek, rubbing my thumb over it. My whole body is aching, shudders and sobs alternating.

I push my fingers closer to her throat, harder, as if my desperation can make her heart start beating. I feel something moving. Her pulse, it´s faint, but it´s there. I sigh with relief and touch my forehead to hers.

I sit up and look at her body, noticing the blood soaked arm. I rip pieces of my shirt and collect them into a bandage, that i tie hard around the wound on her arm. Tears still run down my cheeks. I lift her up, and hurriedly walk towards the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tobias

I cradle tris in my arms, holding her hard against my chest. I reach the entrence hall. Christina meets me at the door. I see tears and chock in her eyes, and she gasps.

"She is not dead" I say "But she needs medical attention"

"I will get someone to help" Christina says and runs toward the control room.

I stumble towards the hospital, I just know that if I can get her there, everything will be okay. _But what if it wont_? I hear myself think. _What if she´s lost too much blood, what if she never wakes up?_ I shake my head to get rid of those thoughts.

I reach the hospital, where a few nurses wander around. They look just as clueless as everyone else. Thats when I realise, there wont be anybody here that can help. No one will know what to do. The panic starts pulling my strings again, but I wont let It consume me. I put Tris on one of the hospital beds. I hold her hand briefly, and tug a stray hair behind her ear. Then walk back out the way I came to meet up with the others.

Caleb, Christina and Cara get there pretty quick, I see them rushing down the corridor.

"She is in here, she´s lost alot of blood, what do we do?" I let the words pour out of me.

We walk into the room together. Caleb is still sobbing, and there are baggs under his eyes.

Cara stands infront of Tris bed and taps her foot. She raises a hand to her chin and rubs it. "Both me and Caleb learned some medical skills through Erudite. I think that we should be able to do something, atleast"

"Yes" Caleb says and walk up beside Cara "We will need to get her some.." They start talking to eachother in hushed, concentrated voices.

I scramble down on a chair as I watch them prepare, Cara rush out of the room. Probably to get some medical equipment. Christina sits down in a chair next to me and sighs. I see the red in her eyes from deprived sleep. Her worried look sets an ache in my stomach.

"She will be okay" She says and looks towards Tris "She has to"

I nod slowly and bend forward, resting my arms on my legs. I see blood on my sweater and shutter. I´ve seen alot of blood, from the war in chicago, on this compound. But nothing has made me more uncomfortable than this. I cant picture a life without Tris. She made me feel like I was whole, not the broken piece my father had me be.

I remember when I first saw her at the dauntless compound. After the jump off the bulding. When I helped her get off the net, she was so full of life. Her cheeks blossoming, a wide smile on her face.

When I look at her now it feels like years has passed since that time. Like we´re an old broken couple, who cant survive without the adrenaline from fighting.

But I want something other than adrenalin rushes, I need something else. I dream of a life without the war, where we could spend our time in peace.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tobias

I sit on the window frame in the dormitory. Looking out at the white planes, Tris wanted me to come with her, I know it. But I don´t know if I could enjoy it much, seing the ground from so far up. I wish I wasn´t afraid of heights, So that I could be up there with her, get as thrilled as her. But all I remember are the tremblings in my body, the shaking of my hands as we climbed the ferris wheel. But then i remember how I touched her hip, steadying her. All those small but big moments, all the times we held eachother. For comfort and plesaure.

It´s been three days now, three days of endless strides through the hospital corridors. Caleb and Cara did what they could, but they don´t know if she will ever wake up. I shuffle over to her cot and sit down. Hugging her pillow, burrying my nose in it, feeling the scent of her all around me. I lean back against the wall and let the pillow fall to my knees. I´ve been so useless, not able to do anything at all. Matthew and the others have been working on teaching everyone new memories. But I´m to restless, feeling like a ticking bomb, ready to blow up at any moment. I bang my head against the wall, trying to let out some of the frustration. Trying to think of something other than Tris, but there is nothing else that can ocupy my mind. She is part of me, and I am a part of her. I dont know how, or if I could exist without her.

I decide I can´t stay here anymore, the dormitory is to empty. The silence driving me crazy. So I walk through the big entrance hall, towards the hospital.

She lies on the small bed, under the white covers, sleaping heavily. I push a chair towards the side of the bed and scramble down on it. I take her hand in mine, and squeeze it gently. She looks so vulnerable, nothing like she was before. I miss the power I felt when looking into her eyes. I don´t know how long I sit there, sometimes it feels like hours, sometimes like a few minutes.

I lower my face and lean onto her shoulder, resting my chin on it. "hey" I whisper "I wish we where alone right now". I want her to be awake, I want her to make me whole again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tris

I feel a weight on my shoulder, slow breaths against my neck. At first I get a little startled, not knowing what´s going on. But then I hear his slow steady voice, whispering against my throat "I wish we where alone right now". I feel like crying and laughing at the same time. Wherever I am, or whatever happened, he is still with me.

"I almost always wish we were" my voice sounds muffled and strained. Nothing like it used to. I open my eyes slowly, it feels like bending a lid open with a spoon. The room is so bright, the lamps blinding me. The weight lifts from my shoulder and I hear a croaked gasp. I turn my head towards it, wanting to see him, wanting to touch him.

He looks at me with tears in his eyes, so pale and tired. I reach for his face, to stroke his cheek, but my arm wont obey. He sees the movement and reach for my hand, holding it between his own, warming me.

"Hey" I whisper.

He bends forward, and places a soft kiss on my forehead. Laughing lightly against it, a puff of air stroking my brow.

"I missed you" he says.

He sits up, and looks sternly into my eyes, "there she is" he whispers "There´s my Tris".

I try to laugh, but it sounds more like a gurgle.

"water" I croak.

"Oh, of course" He says, and leaves my side.

While he´s gone I feel empty. Even if it was just a moment ago, that he was here. It feels like I haven´t seen him in ages.

I stare at a spot in the cealing as I wait, thinking, trying to remember. My head feals grainy and sluggish, like I´m on some kind of drug. But I do remember. The black box with the memory serum. The death serum clogging my mind. I remember seing my mother, walking towards me, just as I fell down on the floor. How she held my hand. I know it must have been some kind of dream. But it felt like my mother was there, protecting me. She made me fight to survive.


End file.
